gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Messi1983
Message me to report vandalism, disruptive editors, or for any help. Also, don't forget to sign your comments. __TOC__ Welcome Hi, welcome to GTA Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Kendl Johnson page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Spaceeinstein (Talk) 07:29, September 18, 2009 Wikias So, you're on the GTA wikia too? Cool, man. Winter Moon 03:08, December 8, 2010 (UTC)Winter Moon Ok here's a deal This wiki was used to be run by an old staff who moved from wikia six months ago. They took a copy of all the articles here there...and well they want all the user here to use their other site rather than here, the reason for their move was because they had a fight with wikis about the new wiki skin and how it messes up the contents. Well I love wikia and I find their reason for the move is quite stupied. Me and The Tom who is the bureacrat and founder of the L.A. Noire operat this wiki and I think we need more admins with more ideas on how we can be better than now. Wikia gave me just the admin rights because they say that they don't have much history on me so they can't give me the bureacrat rights now, there is a wikia helper his name is User:Bola he is the bureacrat of the es.gta.wikia.com/ the Spanish Gta wiki is helping me with the bureacrat duties and he is my advicer, but receantly he told me he'll tell wika about my promotion, so i think I am about to become a bureacrat soon. Ok, more details about their move. Hope I cleared things up.--WikisEditor 17:03, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Oh, forgot to say one more thing, Bola told me the idea of uniting all gta wikis together, I think it will be great.WikisEditor 17:06, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Ok, ummm...receantly I thought about adopting the www.gtafanon.wikia.com/ so people who like to write fan fiction could have the opportunity to. I think it was stupied what happened, I mean its not that bigy, the wiki skin, they really didn't have to move don't you agree?WikisEditor 17:11, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Yes.WikisEditor 17:13, May 11, 2011 (UTC) I already posted an adoption request. You still havn't tell me what do you think about their move from wikia, I just want to hear everyone out about this.WikisEditor 17:17, May 11, 2011 (UTC) I see...hey I was just thinking about Bully Wiki and things are so slow over there, here we have two pages about Bully they are Bully and Bullworth.WikisEditor 17:25, May 11, 2011 (UTC) I already voted yes :) i was just about to leave you a message saying that :) Tom Talk 20:28, May 11, 2011 (UTC) When the voting deadline comes I'll tell Bola to promote you.WikisEditor 17:06, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Your promotion I told Bola to promote you as an admin.WikisEditor 08:40, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Great Ok great.WikisEditor 12:57, May 14, 2011 (UTC) I told Bola to promote you but he didn't reply, but still you will be promoted. I will also try to be granted the bureacrat rights so I can promote users, and not having to wait.WikisEditor 21:07, May 16, 2011 (UTC) There's this page Staff, which is on the main page, we could write who are the staff there.WikisEditor 21:42, May 16, 2011 (UTC) from bunnyjoke Thank you so much. I owe you! New policy I think we have a policy that instructs to not advertise right?, since some policies were copied from Bully Wiki, so you must know. Because there is this user who keep advertising, I told him to stop and that this is a new community now and this is a differant wiki.WikisEditor 21:16, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Can you make template? I want to make a template called "Attribution" so that any article that is copied from another website can have a proper attribution, it must be like the Delete template and must be add like this: the example.com is the website that the article was copied from.--WikisEditor 10:21, May 27, 2011 (UTC) WikisEditor has had his admin rights taken from him for this so we're the only admins. Tom Talk 10:04, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Real life images Hi Dan, what do you think about the vehicle pages having images of the real life car which its based on in the galleries? Tom Talk 10:29, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Blocking Once again, I would like to request that RecklessNess be blocked.Winter Moon 02:20, June 3, 2011 (UTC)Winter Moon Holy vandal, batman Paddy 36, been vandalizing these last few days but a look at his contributions shows he was never a worthwhile editor anyway. Block tiem? McJeff (talk this way)/ 20:26, June 3, 2011 (UTC)